This invention relates to a scrubbing device with a protective handle and more particularly to a scrubbing device with a protective handle which is malleable and flexible and protects and conceals the fingernails, knuckles and digits from harm or damage while the scrubbing device is being used.
There are a wide variety of commercially available scrubbing devices on the market. These scrubbing devices are used to scrub and clean everything from dishes, floors, sinks and household surfaces to more industrial applications such as gasoline and diesel engines. Moreover, these scrubbing devices can be used for cosmetic or personal care purposes such as skin exfoliation, back scratching and to clean other body parts. These scrubbing devices can also be used for light to heavy industrial purposes such as sanding wood or drywall or finishing the surfaces of metals, plastics, ceramics or other materials.
In cleaning any surface, generally, force ranging from mild to vigorous pressure must be applied to the scrubbing device in order to effectively scrub, sand or finish. However, scrubbing, sanding or finishing a surface usually exposes the fingernails, knuckles and digits to the surface and other elements in the external environment. The force and speed of the back and forth and/or circular movement can cause damage or injury to the fingernails, knuckles and digits. Depending on the use, the back and forth and/or circular movement can expose the fingernails, knuckles and digits to potential sharp or dangerous surfaces or conditions and potential injury. Also, in the case of cosmetic or personal hygiene purposes, the user's fingernails can cause damage to the body part that is being cleaned or where makeup is being applied. A scrubbing device with a protective handle that protects the fingernails, knuckles, digits and other body parts during use is a useful invention.
A scrubbing device is generally necessary on a daily basis to bathe, do dishes, scrub floors and complete other routine household, industrial or personal hygiene tasks. A manicure can cost hundreds of dollars and can be easily ruined by the back and forth motion and/or circular motion of scrubbing dishes, cleaning engines or bathing. Also, external elements, sharp objects and unintentional contact can break fingernails and ruin a manicure. A scrubbing device with a protective handle that allows the manicured fingernails to be protected and concealed during use is a useful invention.
A scrubbing device is useful for cleaning automobile engines, sanding or finishing surfaces or other industrial purposes. However, when using a scrubbing device to clean, sand or finish for industrial purposes, the digits, nails and knuckles are exposed to sharp or other potentially harmful surfaces. A scrubbing device with a protective handle that protects and conceals the nails, knuckles and digits from harm during use is a useful invention.
Currently, gloves exist that are used to protect and conceal the fingernails, knuckles and digits during use. However, these gloves are made of latex or other synthetic materials that can cause allergic reactions in the user. These gloves also provide limited protection and concealment from external elements and can be punctured by sharp objects. A scrubbing device with a protective handle that allows the fingernails, knuckles and digits to be protected and concealed during use without the problems caused by gloves is a useful invention.
There are scrubbing devices on the market with handles. However, these handles tend to be rigid and unbending and serve more to aid in gripping than to protect and conceal the fingernails, knuckles and digits during use. A scrubbing device that has a protective and flexible handle that is adjustable to aid in protection and concealment during use is a useful invention.